


они искали море

by marshall_line



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, past!Nara/Lime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это было начало августа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	они искали море

\- что такое море? - это первое, что спросила элис у нее. - и зачем ты его ищешь?

\- море - это вода, соленая грусть, - ответила тогда лайм, улыбаясь так, что внутри все мгновенно костенело. - моя девушка ушла искать его тоже, а в конце превратилась в рыбу.

элис не понимала ее, не знала, не признавала, не верила ничему.

элис всего лишь хотелось уехать, а немного побитая машина лайм оказалась как нельзя кстати.

лайм смотрела на нее как улыбалась: тоскливо.

топило.

*

это было начало августа.

они искали море.

*

\- как ее звали? - элис не давало покоя то, что она едет неизвестно куда, искать неизвестно кого.

\- нара, - голос лайм очень резко и громко обламывался о мимо проплывающие пейзажи.

\- любила? - было такое в элис: все вопросы напрямую и все ответы тоже должны быть честными и четкими.

\- любила, - топило.

*

они искали море, чтобы найти нару.

элис было странно.

вокруг песок и огни. как там в песне? 'вспомни, как хорошо горели мы'.

лайм молчала, если элис ничего не спрашивала. лайм молчала и топила.

элис сидела рядом, обнимая себя за плечи. и холодно - молчит. и жарко - огни.

она не понимала, зачем ей вообще это нужно. искать девушку, которой больше нет. искать море, не зная толком, что это и где.

лайм молчала и не сдавалась.

она крепко сжимала руль, покусывала губы, иногда подпевала радио-песням, спала, натянув на глаза кепку, когда они чередовались.

элис было странно.

чуждо и как-то совсем по-новому. 

лайм ей нравилась. очень, слишком - какие еще есть варианты? ее нельзя было назвать загадкой, а тайна - это даже немного пошло.

лайм была прекрасна в своим молчании.

лайм была прекрасна в своей неизвестности.

но топило.

элис не умела плавать.

*

если все окажется зря?

если нет смысла ни в чем, что происходит?

*

лайм любила.

лайм снова хотелось кого-то любить.

*

элис по-прежнему сидела рядом в легком цветочном платье, с поцарапанными коленками, с желтыми, как лепестки подсолнуха, волосами, смешно морща нос от ветра.

она была смертельно бледной, но в этом ее очарование.

лайм плохо помнила момент, когда элис села в ее машину.

вечность назад.

она стояла на обочине, держа в одной руке синий рюкзак, а другую вытянула в сторону дороги - ловила попутку.

ее сложно было заметить.

прозрачная, но так легко попавшая в ее жизнь.

лайм изредка смотрела на нее.

элис тоже было тоскливо.

тосковать можно (лучше) вдвоем.

 

*

\- ты хоть примерно знаешь, куда нужно? - спросила элис.

\- примерно, - лайм отвечала устало, зевая, отворачиваясь к своему окну.

\- и что же мы будем делать, когда найдем море? - не отставала.

\- поймем на месте, - пожала она плечами так просто, как будто это больше ничего для нее не значило. совсем.

внутри - пусто.

и все еще топило.

*

я бы тебя полюбила, думала лайм.

так сильно и так нежно, как только бы смогла, думала лайм.

элис спала на заднем сидении, поджав под себя ноги. она укрывалась курткой лайм - больше ничего такого не было рядом.

я бы действительно любила тебя, думала лайм.

но во мне слишком много тоски, думала лайм.

они ехали вперед.

они искали море, чтобы больше не тосковать.

*

когда они застряли в песке, элис поняла: вот и море, да?

песок был, моря не было.

лайм ходила туда-сюда, элис - за ней, теперь всегда за ней.

под ногами - сыро. вода была здесь совсем недавно.

они бродили вдоль берега-обрыва и нигде не могли найти море.

элис быстро устала и просто ждала лайм, сидя на песке.

она ждала долго, уже темнело, и где-то снова горели огни.

когда лайм вернулась, она взяла элис за руку и повела к машине. она молчала, ее лицо в свете огней было абсолютно другим. и мертвым, и живым.

элис не хотела знать, что лайм там увидела.

они ехали обратно.

они ехали, чтобы поставить все на свои места.

*

\- там было ничего, - лайм рассказывала сама, ей не нужны были вопросы. - и там были скелеты рыб, головами воткнутые в песок (1). 

\- и нару ты не нашла? - все, что элис могла выдавить из себя.

\- она превратилась в рыбу, рыбы - в это, - продолжала лайм, - нужны еще ответы?

элис покачала головой.

больше почему-то не топило, и было почти не холодно.

они ехали обратно.

лайм молчала, но улыбалась.

элис плохо понимала, что все это означает.

*

это был конец августа.

огни не горели.

они спали на заднем сидении, накрывшись курткой лайм.

элис снились рыбы и что-то похожее на море.

они больше никуда не ехали и ничего не искали.

все было рядом.

*

fund.


End file.
